Nightmare on Dreem Street
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: this is the oneshot for the winner of my story contest. check out Sophia0401 winning entry Trapped.  When Ted decides to come to Spohia's aid things go badly and he ends up in a difficult situation. also staring the winning author.


Ok this is the ONESHOT for Sophia our contest winner, I suggest if you have not read her winning entry Trapped I highly suggest you do so as it is an excellent piece of work. I hope my first effort of writing an O/C is ok.

So for you Sophia I hope you enjoy being the star.

Nightmare on Dream Street

Sophia walked briskly along the street, her dark hair whipping out behind her with the force of the wind. The night was quite, and the only sound were her heels clicking along the sidewalk. She didn't look around her to see if anyone was watching her this a quiet town and she was sued to walking alone at night. She was much more concerned with keeping the wind off her face, the iciness of it was making them red and sore and she wished now she had brought a scarf. Too late for that Sophia continued to walk burying her nose in her coat and wrapping her arms around her body more tightly to fend off the winter chill.

The sounds of the quick foot falls made her pause, looking up she saw two masked men running towards her and she bit back a yell of surprise. Clutching hold of her bag and finding her voice she let out a strangled cry as the two men grabbed her.

"Help somebody please!" she screamed to anyone who might be listening. This however was a pretty deserted part of town. The park was off to her right and only a closed store on the other side of the road. There were no people in houses to come to her rescue and seemingly no one in site either.

"Let go, help!" she yelled as one of the men tried to take her bag whilst the other held her tightly preventing her from escaping. Fighting back with all of her might Sophia was shocked when from out of nowhere a figure appeared barrelling into the one who had hold of her. Escaping but only moving a few feet away she watched as this stranger tackled one of her would be assailants to the ground.

Her pause was ill advised as the next things she knew she had been knocked to the ground as the other man leapt on the stranger and managed to knock him unconscious with the baseball bat he had been carrying. Sophia only got a glimpse of the man as the men dragged him up from the floor and pulled him passed her to some vehicle they had parked nearby. Then they came back for her.

Waking up in a room lit by a single bulb, Ted Dibiase shook his head to clear the fog that had settled there. The last thing he knew was seeing that woman in trouble, he had gone in to help her and the next thing was just a blank. His head hurt like never before, even his worst hangover's seems to pale in comparison to this. He realised quickly enough that he was tired to a chair. Hands bound behind his back and feet bound to each chair leg underneath him. Upon trying to move he found that he could barely manage a wiggle and even that sent pain crashing through his amazingly sore head.

Finding the strength to look up he spotted something, a figure in the shadows facing him. All he could see was a dark round shape attached to what looked like a person sitting down. Ted realised that this was probably the woman he had tried to save and he whispered to her.

"Hello are you ok Miss." He kept his tone low so that he would not bring the two men that had taken them into the room. The dark head moved upwards revealing a pleasant face and dark brown eyes. It looked like she might have been crying, but in the low light Ted could not be sure.

"Hey there are you ok?" he asked as she met his gaze for the first time and she offered him a smile.

"I think so, my head hurts a bit." She replied and Ted nodded slightly.

"Mine to, what's your name?" Ted asked wanting to keep her mind of the current situation and his own as well.

"Sophia, are you the man that tried to help me?" she asked her voice was small and unsure and Ted could hardly blame her. Tied to a chair in a room with what looked like no windows and only a single door. Ted was scared too, but right now he was going to act brave for the sake of Sophia.

"Yeah, I am Ted sorry I couldn't help more." He said as Sophia looked at him and shook her head.

"No I am sorry for getting you into this, whatever this is." She replied obviously trying to struggle to release herself but was having no luck.

"Do you know why they have brought us here?" she asked him and Ted shook his head immediately.

"Not a clue I woke up here just like you did, no one has been I yet, but I suppose we will find out pretty soon what this is all about." Ted replied as he tried once more to loosen the ties on his hands but he was only managing to cut further into his already abraded skin.

No sooner had he said that the door to their little prison opened. A shaft of light fell across them for a moment before the door closed once more and two men stood before them. They still wore the balaclavas over their faces, obviously worried that someone might identify them and Ted knew whatever they had come to tell them would not be good.

"Well now it seems that we have gotten ourselves a bonus here John, two for the price of one." The taller of the two men said as he stood in front of Ted and looked down at him. Ted could not see the expression on the man's face, but by the tone of his voice Ted was pretty sure the guy was smiling.

"I think we must have done something good in a previous life Randy, I mean we haven't exactly been saints in this one to deserve such a prize now have we." The man called John replied as he walked over to Sophia and placed his hands on her shoulders. Ted felt the anger boil inside him at the sight of Sophia being touched by John, his hands seemed to wonder over her shoulders almost as though John knew it was bothering him.

"You are here because we intend to get your families to pay a healthy ransom for you. Now we only went after young Sophia here, but now we have the million dollar man's son as well, I think we could make this a onetime deal and live the rest of our lives out on our own island." The one called Randy said moving over to Ted and placing his face right in to Ted's. his hot breath blowing across his face and making Ted want to gag.

"Then what do you need her for, let Sophia go and I will make sure you get the money." Ted said as Randy backed off slightly and folded his arms.

"Now there is an offer, but I think we will keep her around for a while, her family is pretty rich too and if yours don't cough up, I am sure her family will pay handsomely for the return of their precious daughter." With that John laughed and left Sophia alone, moving back into the light and joining Randy.

"We have posted the ransom notes and I am sure your parents will be receiving them first thing in the morning. I suggest you cooperate and you will be out of here by tomorrow night. If not well we might have to make other arrangements that may not be, how should I put it. Not so pleasant." John said as me and Randy moved off and walked out of the door without even looking back at the pair tied up in the centre of the room.

"Oh god, how does this happen, I thought people only got held for ransom in the movies." Sophia said obviously distressed by the circumstances and Ted felt totally helpless tied to his chair.

"So did I, but it looks like this is what is happening, I suggest we keep our mouths shut and hope our parents have the good sense to call the police." Ted replied as Sophia shook her head and levelled her eyes at him.

"No I want to go home, my parents won't risk losing me they will pay. I just hope yours have the good sense to do the same." She said and Ted could understand why she wanted to go home, so did he. Also it was far worse for her as these man looked like the type that wouldn't take no for an answer if they wanted something from her. Sophia was an attractive girl and Ted was in no position to stop anything happening to her right now. Maybe she was right, what was a bit of money in the end when it came to saving your kids life.

"Ok so I guess we wait." He said not knowing what else to suggest right now. There was no obvious way out of the room and it was likely that John and Randy were somewhere in the building keeping an eye on them. For all Ted knew they had cameras in here with them.

"Ted talk to me, I don't like the silence." Sophia said looking at him once more and Ted could not refuse the woman's request.

"Ok what would you like to talk about?" he asked not knowing how to start a conversation with someone you barely knew.

"Tell me about your family, are they nice people?" she asked and Ted smiled thinking of his dad.

"They are wonderful people, my dad is a pro wrestler, I hope to follow him into the business one day. My mom is pretty quiet compared to him, but she really wears the trousers." He said smiling and seeing that Sophia was smiling right along with him.

"Sounds wonderful. My dad is in business he is away a lot. But he always makes time for me when he is home. My mom is a teacher so she is around for me most days, but now I am at college I see her less and less." She replied as Ted listened to the sound of her voice as she spoke about her family. She sounded wistful as though she were remembering something very special, and Ted was glad that Sophia had a family that obviously cared for her. As he thought about it that made perfect sense, these two men had obviously done some research into her. Knowing she would be a good choice to kidnap as she was much loved by her parents and therefore likely to cooperate and pay the ransom.

"We will be ok Sophia, I promise." Ted said as she lowered her gaze once more and Ted hoped she wasn't crying.

"I hope so. I don't want anything to happen to either of us." Sophia replied and Ted had to agree, it was very important that they both got out of here alive, weather their families paid the ransom or not. Ted was going to make sure of that, how he didn't know yet but he knew he wasn't going to let anything happen to Sophia.

Sophia awoke to the sounds of the door being opened. At some point she must have fallen asleep, the last thing she remembered was Ted telling her about how he was going to go and train to be a wrestler next year after his college exams. Now Randy and John were back in the room and that light that had followed them inside from the open door seemed different somehow. It didn't take long for Sophia to realise that it was because it was daylight shining though now not some artificial bulb in the corridor beyond. That meant she had slept through the night and now it was morning. It was probably time to find out what the reply had been from their families and she looked at Ted for a moment. He was not looking at her but at the one called Randy. It was easy to tell them apart by the height, and the tattoos that covered Randy's lower arms.

"Morning I trust you slept well. We have promised to allow your parents to speak with you for a short time. I want you to tell them not to call the police, that you are fine and to do as we ask. If you do that I will make sure you get something to eat and drink and that you will remain unharmed for the foreseeable future." Randy said as John brought out a mobile phone and handed it to Sophia. Ted watched as she took it, an obvious shake to her hands as she said hello after a few seconds of pause.

"Hello, yes dad it's me, I am ok, but you have to pay them or they say they will kill me. Yes I know, no don't call the police, they will know dad they know everything. I love you to. Daddy!" Sophia said as John snatched the phone away from Sophia and spoke into it himself.

"Ten tonight at the old train station leave the money in the waste bin nearest the platform and your daughter will be returned to you." With that John hung up and scrolled down the phone. Handing it to Ted he clasped the ringing object to his ear and it only took two rings for his father to answer.

"Ted?"

"Yeah dad it's me. Look just do as they say ok, don't call the police just give them the money, it's not just me they have and. Look just do it ok please I will explain when I am back with you." Ted said trying to get everything out before John took the phone away from him too.

"Ok son I will do it of your sure." His father replied but Ted did not get the chance to reply as the phone was taken off him and John repeated the same message to Ted's farther as he had to Sophia's.

Placing the phone in his pocket once more John looked down at them both and nodded his head.

"Well done." He said briskly as he and Randy left them alone once more and Ted couldn't help but feel dirty, like he had betrayed himself or his family for not fighting harder. He looked over at Sophia now and saw that she had been crying and all his doubts washed away like her tears down her cheeks. He was doing this to save them, and who knew after this was over perhaps he could get to know her a little better?

Randy and John had kept their promise, they had been fed and given a drink, untied and kept under close supervision by the pair, they had had no chance to take advantage of their free hands. As Randy tied Sophia back up he ran his hands across her arms and she looked at Ted and was shocked to see the pure hatred in his eyes. Why did he care for her so much? They barely knew each other, but there was something about him that she liked very much. He was kind and sweet and he seemed to be highly protective of her. Randy moved away not trying anything else and Sophia let out the breath she was holding.

"You ok?" Ted asked and Sophia locked eyes with him once more and nodded.

"I will be when this is all over." She replied and a silence fell over the room. This time Sophia felt no need to break it, she was deep in thought, of what this would mean for her. Of how this encounter would affect the rest of her life. Could she continue on as normal, like sharing this time with Ted had never happened? In the end she didn't know so she kept quiet and waited for the time came to move.

Ted felt like it had been days that he had been sat in the chair. In fact it had barely been 24 hours, but his legs felt like led and all his muscles were stiff. John forced his protesting body to his feet anyway as he looked over at Sophia who was being dragged along by Randy who was being none to gentle. John obviously felt Ted's reluctance and his grip tightened on Ted's arm.

"I wouldn't, you will only end up hurting yourself and her." He said the warning obvious in his voice as they were led down a darkened hallway and out a door at the end. It led to a small enclosed yard, a van its only occupant and Ted knew they would be going inside it. Probably to be let out at some point when the money had been collected.

Ted was pushed in and Sophia was then pushed in beside him. Having no idea where they had been held Ted had no idea how long the journey would take, but it did feel good to be out of that chair. His hands were still bound but in front of him this time. His legs were free, but the van was locked up tight and they had no way into the cab beyond.

"Ted sit down before you hurt yourself." Sophia said as Ted tried once again to get the rear doors open, and almost fell over when the van went down a pot hole.

"Ok ok, this will all be over soon anyway I guess." He replied as he came and sat down beside the young woman and Sophia placed her bound hands on his thigh.

"Yes it will be." She said and Ted was captivated by her eyes. They seemed to be holding him to her in some way, like the power of her gaze could make this all go away. Leaning forward before he could think about it he placed his lips on hers for a soft kiss. Sophia was shocked at first, she hadn't been expecting it. Allowing herself to relax and enjoy the kiss though she was brought back to reality by the van stopping. Pulling apart quickly as they heard the doors opening at the front of the van. The feel of Ted's lips lingered on Sophia's in a whisper of what they could have. She put that out of her mind for now as they listened for any sounds.

On the one hand it felt like hours until the pair returned, on the other it felt like just the blink of an eye. The van's engine started up again and Ted held onto Sophia's hand tightly as they continued on for only a short while before the van stopped once more. This time the sound of gravel underneath the tires told Ted that they had pulled over somewhere and that this was it. Either they were going to be set free, or he would have to fight for their lives.

As the doors opened two figures were back lit by the lights form the car park. Ted recognised it as the drive in movie theatre, it was closed right now and deserted.

"Ok out your parents coughed up you are free to go." Randy said and Ted smiled broadly at Sophia who did not return his smile with much enthusiasm.

"Come on out I haven't got all night." John said pulling Ted from the back of the van and sent him stumbling on the gravel. He watched as Sophia climbed out of the van behind him and went to randy who untied her. Ted's jaw dropped as Randy wrapped his arm around Sophia's shoulders and the woman made no move to run away.

"Sophia?" Ted questioned the penny starting to drop. It had all been a set up from the start, she had been a plant, something to make him cooperate.

"I'm sorry Ted, I really am." She replied and Ted heard a truth in that apology that made him pause for a second. With one last look at him Sophia climbed onto the van in front of Randy who turned to look at Ted as he stood still with his hands tied in the middle of the deserted car park.

"I will let your dad know where you are." He said as he closed the door and the van pulled away. Ted watched it go seeing the small wave from Sophia's hand as she left his life in much the same way as she had entered it. A victim, although he doubted she knew it.

Well now what did you think, I hope you liked it Sophia, sorry I didn't make you the all-conquering hero, but you did get Ted and Randy in the end, kind of. Plus you know I don't like doing normal. Thank you for reading XxX


End file.
